ranger's apprentice:2000
by bankerrtx01
Summary: the kingdom of araluen (now repubic or aralan states) in 2016 is the peace of the world with its many alliances, unfortunately it streaked as far as it could eastward but to the far east another super power has risen and they have set sights on each other can the country and its allies depend on the rangers dependents to decent there country in this modern war. (Up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

Full summary

The kingdom of Araluen ( now the republic of aralan states in 2016) is now at the peck of the world with its many alliances. But the land is in danger as the Most of the land to the east which was also occupied but unexplored while it was gaining control, with its own super power. Now under threat the many years of the descendants of the original ranger's have been trained and modernized for this war, as and branded by a secret military group there they fight for there country. and there need every man they can get, luckily there land has just seen the rebirth of the hero will treaty and his famous teacher halt, with them fighting side by side along with the other 500 rangers they had over time nothing can get in there way

 **Note the world is based off of our world with toscana based of Japan, skandia as it's self, I have a feeling aludela is based off America with the fifty firefs, arrival is Middle East either Egypt or Afghanistan something like that, I don't know what Gallica is, pm me what you think it is, as well as if you have an idea about the eastern countries which will play apart in this story,**

 **The main characters are the modern day descendants of our original friends, and are code named after them. This is basically rangers apprentice in modern times.**

 **Now I know but how can that be, well here's how after the introduction of the female rangers, a lot more entered the system, and as such some of them dicided to mate, as they couldn't really settle down they chose the next best thing each other. So two rangers made a ranger baby. They trained him as they were trained becomes a ranger himself finds a mate and they cycle moves on, fast forward to modern times and now with modern tech the great great great grandchildren of will treat and Halt have appered and they seen to be more closer to there anstores then the rest, ( don't worry about will's lianige I got that under Control)**

 **I just want to know if you like the idea give me a PM or review about it if I should countune, in fact I just thought of this yesterday below I the equipment the modern day rangers use next to there older counterparts**

 **The equipment modern ( midieval counterpart)**

 **1911 ( throwing knife)**

 **K-bar ( sax-knife)**

 **M24 Sniper rifle ( longbow)**

 **What ever the four wheeled vehicles called ( horse)**

 **and thats that please PM me I'm waiting to hear your responded**


	2. Up for adoption

**Hey guys bankerrtx01 here I'm sorry but I can't countuned this story which is a shock, I'm shocked most of you liked it as much as you did so I'm putting it up for adoption, anyone who wants to countue the story do so PM me and at least give me credit but who ever what's it there free to do what they wish. I'm actually cutting down on many of my story's streamlining what I can and shouldn't do, unfortunately this was hit the gutter. I'm rambling now but happy writing loyal fans...if there are any...I need a drink**


	3. Helpful notes for new author

**Hey guys it me here bankerrtx01 here I told you guys I'm not doing this story but I wanted you guys to have these notes to work off of weather you want it as a challenge or what have fun make this story good, here are the notes I've had all of them, I might come back to the idea of doing a Rangers apprentice I have an idea which would envolve maddie but that's still a long way to go RWBY and my own book Alzectiour are priority. Good luck. Also give credit where it's due, all I ask. Don't pargerize**

Summary simi modern au

The kingdom of Araluen ( now the republic of aralan states in 2016) is now at the peck of the world with its many alliances. But the land is in danger as the Most of the land to the east which was also occupied but unexplored while it was gaining control, with its own super power. Now under threat the many years of the descendants of the original ranger's have been trained and modernized for this war, and there need every man they can get, luckily there land has just seen the rebirth of the hero will treaty and his famous teacher halt, with them fighting side by side, nothing can win

Note the world is based off of our world with toscana based of Japan, skandia as it's self, I have a feeling aludela is based off America with the fifty firefs, arrival is Middle East either Egypt or Afghanistan something like that, I don't know what Gallica is, pm me what you think it is, as well as if you have an idea about the eastern countries which will play apart in this story,

The main characters are the modern day descendants of our original friends, and are code named after them. This is basically rangers apprentice in modern times please PM me about things and

 **The equipment modern ( achented counterpart)**

 **1911 ( throwing knife)**

 **K-bar ( sax-knife)**

 **M24 Sniper rifle ( longbow)**

 **Combat jacket ( cloak)**

 **Uzi ( sling)**

 *** will be using the code names who are named after the famous ancestor.**

Story start

Joe (code named Will) age 32 a ranger ( the military's specialist sniper corp nicknamed after the older day counter part) was at his house setting up for his meeting at HQ, he took his k-bar from the counter and strapped it to his torso sheath just under his colt 1911. He threw on his combat jacket and picked his sniper from the side of the door as he walked out. He grabbed the keys as long as he got into his keep and drove off at 6:30 in the morning.

Frank (codenamed Halt) age 45, was a more experienced ranger, he waiting and watched as his friend Will showed up ( will be using there code names) he tapped his foot impatiencely finally Will showed up and got out of the vehicle. " you took your sweet time." Halt said " yea well you can take it out of my tip." Will said as they entered the base. Halt knocked on the door to there commander's office " ENTER!" A voice was heard from inside halt opened the door and will stepped in before standing at attention followed by halt

" RANGER'S HALT AND WILL ARIVED AS ORDERED SIR!" Halt and will said " so you are stand down," there commander code named Crowley said " Crowley guestured to the chairs behind them " please sit," he said the two rangers sat. Crowley passed two cups of coffee across the table, which the two men accepted gracefully. They hummed as the warm nectar reached there lips.

Crowley looked at them and got to business. " alright now as you are aware, the rangers are a very secretive group, we aren't well known " anymore" and yet we have so many people asking to join our ranks. Today is one of those days, Will today you get " an apprentice." Crowley said Will coughed hard but held his drink " what!?" He asked " yes you will get an greenbread* and it's your job to show them the ropes, and actually despite this was in the common populace, we've traced her origins to one of us." He said " really who?" Halt asked " you will never guess, it's the royal ranger." Crowley said

Both will and halt were gobsmacked the royal ranger, damn no wonder they wanted Will to " retake" the reins on this one, " your to go down to the barricade's and meet with the new recruit good luck." Crowley said " yes sir!" Will and halt saluted and walked out

Will walked down the hall alone, only to be reconnected with halt holding two cups of coffee. " ah thanks." Will said as he took the cup and sipped it " can you believe its the royal ranger I mean she changed everything we ever did." Halt said " yes I can after all she is my ancestors apprentice just as your mine," will said " are you saying you don't like how I act, do you want me to act like how my blood said I should?" Halt asked " no not at all it's your dicision not mine, it's just nothing that I hear of your ancestor is shown in you." Will said "touché" halt said

Alright get in to character we're here." Will said as he took one last sip of coffee before placing it on the table outside. He opened the door and walked in. Halt, and Will entered and closed the door to see a girl with red hair. She looked up to reveal the green eyes. " hello there." She said " hi." Will said " my name is Liza." The girl said will and halt nodded " your joe, and you must be frank." She said WILL held up his hands " please just call us our code names it's better and brings fear into our enemies." He said Liza nodded halt stepped forward " we'll do you know who your ancestor is?" He asked " Liza shook her head " the guy said you would tell me." She said

will looked at Halt who shrugged WILL sighed " alright fine come on let's go check you out." He said as he patted her on the back and led her outside and moved to the office to see if Crowley was right.

Liza was on a bed as the doctors shined a light in her eye and pricked her finger, letting a drop of blood the doctor inserted it into the computer making her image pop up and the name of her ancestor is once he got the result he smiled and took off the stethoscope " well your definitely right it's her, in line traces right back to the family, not only that but she's pure aulalun as well," the doctor said

" what are you saying doctor who am I?" Liza said WILL stepped forward, " your you, but your history your SOMEONE else." He said before looking at the doctor as Halt brushed his beard he asked " so how much is she that blood type?" He asked the doctor typed in and looked " umm the computer says close to 90% in shocking, besides you two she's just as much a legend." The doctor said " so she has a lot of skill that's good." Will said " I'm still in the room and want to know what the hell is going on?" She asked

WILL approached and sank down to her " a normal person practice's until he get it right, a ranger does it until..." WILL said as Liza answers automatically " until he never gets it wrong." As her brain caught up to what she said she wondered " how do I know that?" In confusion Halt stepped forward " that was your ranger blood, talking, after women were accepted into the corps, some rangers after a few missions got together and well...did it." Halt said shrugging not knowing how to put it better.

" and you?" Liza asked " no we were lucky chance, to be honest no one knows why it happend but it did the right fusion of the blood, gave the perfect recipe for the famous heros WILL treaty and halt." WILL said

End

 **Now for a challenge it's simple make it Rangers apprentice story in the modern year of 2016 using modern tools like guns for weapons if anyone saw Romeo and Juliet there's a modernist version where swords are replaced with guns and rifles, Leonardo de capiao was in it if that helps. Basically do that. Just your own story.**

 **(* greenbread is my own term fresh recruit.)**

 **New country**

 **Kazhashfrea - the Slavs**


End file.
